Father's Day
by AndItsOuttaHere
Summary: Sometimes things don't work out exactly as planned.


_Just a short, quick one-shot to celebrate Father's Day, all messed up, Justified-style. Not edited, or beta'd...so forgive any mistakes._

-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-

"So, we're pretty sure that Wynn Duffy is Theo Tonin's new guy since Nicky Augenstine met his untimely end, and it looks like Duffy's put Boyd Crowder in charge of his drug operation." Art glanced down at the open file on the conference table and reached for another doughnut.

Rachel gave her boss a look of disapproval and moved the almost empty Krispy Kreme box, setting it between herself and Raylan, who ignored it, scrolling his thumb over his phone. Tim leaned across and snagged the last jelly doughnut for himself.

"Of course," Art went on between bites of creme stick. "We have no jurisdiction to go after either of them, being as they aren't fugitives. However..." he tossed a picture out of the file. It landed in front of Tim, who gave it a cursory glance and passed it to Rachel.

"Todd Marshenko." Art pointed to the photo. "He's on parole from a fifteen year sentence on a variety of offenses including possession with intent and aggravated assault back in.." he glanced back at the file again. "...1999. Hasn't reported to his Michigan Parole Officer in two months. We have reason to believe he may be down here working with Duffy and/or Crowder which means they'd be harboring a fugitive." He noticed Raylan's head still bowed to his phone and smacked his hand on the table. Raylan jerked back and looked up.

Art gave him a stare. "Are we interrupting your game of _Angry Birds_?"

"Sorry," Raylan mumbled. He set the phone down on the table.

"Have you heard a word I've said? I realize it's Saturday but what's so important on that damn phone? You got a new girlfriend?"

Tim stole a glance at Raylan's phone and grinned. "Yep, and she's got big blue eyes. Too bad she's bald and toothless."

Art reached for the phone. "New pictures of Franny? Why didn't you say so? What is she now? Two months?"

"Almost three," Raylan said. "Winona says she's finally gettin' a little sleep."

"She's a beauty." Art smiled as he scrolled through and then passed the phone to Rachel who ooh-ed and ahh-ed sincerely.

"I haven't seen her for a few weeks. I'm thinkin' I might just fly down, seein' as tomorrow's Father's Day and all." Raylan said. "You spare me for a day or two? I can get a flight out this afternoon. I'd be back by Wednesday or Thursday."

"I s'pose I could do that. Winona know you're comin'?"

"Thought I'd surprise her. Way she talks lately I think her mama's drivin' her a little batty."

"Go," Art said, with a wave of his hand. "God knows you've got the vacation days. But I can't believe you're passin' on a chance to get in Crowder's face."

Raylan stood, sliding the hat on. "These two proved they can handle Harlan without me." He shot Tim a grin. "And if Boyd makes a move; don't hesitate to shoot."

-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-

"Knock knock."

Later that afternoon, Art looked up from his desk. There stood Winona. "Surprise!" She said, smiling. Franny's tiny face peered out of the baby carrier in her hand.

"Winona!" Art pushed back and stood, walking around the desk. "It's good to see you." He gave her a peck on the cheek and peeked in at the baby.

Winona set down the contraption and expertly released Franny, picking her up and supporting her with an arm around her chest. "This is Uncle Art." She waved the baby's hand. "Say hello to Uncle Art."

Franny tilted her head and studied him as a stream of drool ran out of her mouth.

"Do you know where Raylan is?" Winona asked as she fished in the bag for a cloth to wipe Franny's face. "I drove by the place he said he's renting, but the Lincoln isn't there." She glanced over her shoulder at the empty desks. "I thought he might be working but..."

"Well, I'll be damned," Art ran a hand over his head. "Talk about ironic."

"What?" Winona's head tilt looked so much like Franny's moments earlier that Art found himself saying a little prayer that Raylan survived his offspring's teenage years. This little one was going to be just like her mama.

"Raylan's on his way to Florida," Art said. "To surprise you."

"Shit!" Winona covered her mouth with her hand. "Sorry," she whispered to the baby. "I'm trying not to swear too much in front of her," she said to Art. "I don't want her first word to be a cuss word."

"Did you try his cell phone? Maybe his flight hasn't left yet."

"It goes straight to voice mail." Winona was clearly disappointed. Franny fussed and she turned the baby around, bouncing her against her shoulder. "She's hungry. Is there a place where I could...?"

"Use the conference room," Art said, opening the door. "Rachel went to get dinner so no one else is here. I'll give the airlines a call and see if I can find out what flight he's on."

"Thanks."

-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-

Raylan's cell phone buzzed as soon as he powered it on as the plane was taxiing to the gate. There were three messages. The first two were from Winona, wondering where he was. He smiled at the thought of the surprise on her face when she opened the door.

The last message was from Art. "We've got a problem. Give me a call."

"Yeah, Art," he said when his boss answered. "What's the problem?"

"I'll let you talk to her yourself."

Puzzled, Raylan held the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he reached for his carry-on from the overhead bin.

"Hi there."

"Winona?"

"Um hmmm."

"Wait a minute...you...you're in Lexington? You and Franny?"

"Umm hmmm. I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, I _am_ surprised."

"Me, too," she laughed.

He sighed, letting the other passengers pass by him on their way down the aisle. "So much for good intentions."

"On both our parts."

"How'd she do on the plane?"

"Great. I read that I should nurse her when we took off, so I did and she didn't fuss at all. She slept most of the way and I even got a nap."

"That's good."

"How was your flight?"

"Fine. A little bumpy. Thunderstorms in Atlanta. When are you coming back down here?" She met his question with silence.

"I meant, I'm here until Wednesday night, so if you were comin' back Monday or Tuesday we'd still get to see each other."

"Could you change your flight?"

"Uh, I guess so. They'd probably charge a fee...they charge a fee for everything. Why? When is your flight?"

Another long pause. "Winona?"

"I don't have one. I just got a one-way ticket. I was thinkin' I might stay for awhile...if that's okay...I mean, if it's not we can stay with Gayle..."

"Stay?" He wasn't sure he'd heard her right. "You mean stay in Kentucky?"

"Yes, I mean stay in Kentucky. With you. For awhile...just to...see..." she blew out a breath. "I miss you and, well, Franny should grow up close to her father." Another sigh. "This wasn't supposed to be a phone conversation."

"So it won't be." He flagged down the attendant. "I'll get the next flight out. I should be back by morning. You can stay at the apartment if you want. There's an extra key in my top desk drawer."

"Okay."

"There's no crib or anything but..."

"We'll manage."

"Okay. I'll see you both soon." He dipped his head as he approached the desk. "I love you."

"We love you, too. Happy Father's Day, Raylan."

Yeah. It just might be, at that.


End file.
